Unspoken: Jack!
by Kushie
Summary: Colby's first case as an FBI Forensic's Chief. Seems to be a direct copy of a Hundred year old Mystery. Has the Infamous Jack the Ripper risen to kill again? . Don't own Numb3rs. Repost of lost story!
1. Chapter 1

Unspoken: JACK!

By Kushie:

I do not own Numb3rs: I do not own Colby Granger.

Beware This is a a very grisly tale and features mutilation and murder.

The style and formatting of this story are deliberate. Grammar has been

sacrificed In favour of giving a more sharp and shocking aspect to the tale

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the

American ones.

Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this awkward

It's second nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb, instead of after

Double Warning! Extremely grisly. Highest rating!

Don't like don't read

Chapter One

It was late! The persistent drizzle that had plagued Los Angeles all day. Seemed colder,

danker, here in the dark alleyways of the Lower East Side. This was a notoriously

poor neighborhood. Riddled with vice and ruled over by a dozen gangs That fought with each

other. To control the cesspool, drugs and prostitution had created. Mean, squalid, houses

huddled along the sides of streets. At night the alleys, yards and corners were black caverns.

Beyond the pools of intermittent light supplied by the street lamps. Men and women scratched

a miserable, often criminal living. Their only relief, a few moments of stolen bliss.

Supplied by a needle.

It was a festering sore that the more affluent citizens of Los Angeles never acknowledged existed.

The police avoided the area unless forced, by some serious crime, to enter.

Even then, they only advanced in large groups. Armed with tear gas and gun. Ready to

retreat, at the merest hint of trouble.

Into this cauldron of depravity, he stepped. A shadowy figure. Neither big or imposing

He slid almost silently from the blackness.

Martha Tabram hadn't wanted to go out. But her menacing pimp offered her no choice.

She'd felt the power in his fists too often, to disobey. She would rather shiver in the rain.

Besides if she succeeded in finding a mark. She'd be rewarded. Her whole being craved

the white powder. He muscles burned from deprivation. She needed a fix. To get one

she had to please her master. For an hour she walked the streets. But no one even glanced

her way. She knew why. At 42 she was growing beyond attractiveness. There were younger

prettier girls out there. A few cars slowed down but the kerb crawlers didn't call out to her.

But then fortune seemed to smile upon her. As she turned the corner into George's Yard

A man detached himself from a dark wall and approached her. Martha sent up a heartfelt

prayer of thanks To whatever Deity was listening. Then she simpered to the prospective

client. Allowing him to draw her back into the darkness. Away from the main street.

She wasn't alarmed. A few metres away a tavern door opened and two soldiers emerged

She could hear their voices as they stood talking and smoking. The slightly smiling man was

pulling her further away. But she failed to recognize the danger until it was too late.

"Slut Whore! Jezebel!" he hissed. Her blood curdled Sensing the all was not right.

He stepped behind her and putting his hand over her mouth slit her throat.

The soft burbling she made, as her life blood flowed, traveled no more than a foot.

The patter of the rain masked it and mixed with her blood As it ran along the gutter.

His victim silenced. The man went about his grisly task unhindered. Relishing and delighting

as he slashed through her under garments. His scalpel tearing through her newly exposed flesh.

His exaltation rose and he began stabbing wildly. Cutting and slicing maniacally.

His energy spent, at last, the monster vanished into the darkness.

The mutilated body of Martha Tabram left in the gutter to rot.

An early morning delivery boy discovered her remains As the sun rose the next day.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Unspoken: JACK!

By Kushie:

I do not own Numb3rs: I do not own Colby Granger.

Beware This is an AU tale. It is very grisly tale and features mutilation

and Murder. Somemurders not recognised as Ripper crimes

habe been included Because I think they were.

Please note. I am not trying to solve the original crimes. That is impossible.

I'm just using the facts reported at the time To create a scenario that

could occur Now, as much as then.

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ

from the American ones. Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings.

I'm sorry if you find this awkward It's second nature to me. As is putting

certain words, in front of the verb, instead of after

Sorry! If this seems a little long winded. But the facts are crucial to the story,

Double Warning! Extremely grisly. Highest rating!

Chapter Two

The crime scene photos shocked Colby and he was used to blood, guts and gore.

Having seen plenty of it in Afghanistan. He read the case file of Martha Tabram twice.

In his opinion The head of the LAPD investigation's squad was a total idiot.

Instead of collecting evidence. He been convinced the woman had been murdered

by her pimp. By the time he'd realised that Hutchinson had an alibi and was innocent.

Any Crime Scene Evidence, there might have been, was long gone.

Charlie knocked on his door and peeped round.

"Don said you might need my help!" Colby grinned and waved him in. He was followed

by David carrying a number of blue folders. He beamed at his best friend

"You were right! There have been two other murders, that match your criteria,

One Last April An Emma .E. Smith. She was found injured in Osbourn lane.

She died from her injuries two hours later The other was in June, Elice Vale"

He consulted the notes the was holding.

Her body was discovered lying under some old planks. Alongside the Poplar Canal.

David raised an eyebrow at Colby "How did you know? You psychic or something?"

"No! I just recognise a copy cat. Even one, a hundred years after the original."

"A copycat? Here?" David frowned. "Whose do you think the perp is copying?"

"Jack the Ripper!" Charlie coughed in shock.

"You're joking?"

"I wish I was!" Colby sighed. "But there can be no doubt. Either Jack has risen from

the grave, or we've got a Sicko re-creating his crimes." He took the folders from David .

"And as I haven't heard of any Zombies recently. I'm inclined to lean,

towards the latter explanation."

"So! Lets hear it then!" David said "Why do you think we have a modern day Ripper

prowling the streets of Los Angeles." Just then Don came in. He was in time to hear

Colby's astounding declaration. He leaned against an upright freezer and folded his arms,

to listen. Colby inhaled and opened a large folder. It was from his time at Quantico

"Okay! Lets go back to the original 1888 Whitechapel Murders in England.

Firstly the police of the time, only labelled five murders as Ripper Crimes.

But in truth, there were eleven That in many ways matched his style.

Starting way back in 1886 and continuing on until mid 1891. He laid different folder

on the main work desk. The first real victim was on the 7th October 1886.

Her name was Edith Valence. Her throat cut was cut and herBodice had been ripped

open. The police dismissed this as a common mugging. but no one was ever arrested.

The Ripper didn't surface again for six months. His next victim was was attacked in the

back yard of the Ten Bells Public House: On the Whitechapel road.

It was the 3 April 1887 and her name was Emma Elizabeth Smith The injuries to her body.

Led the police to believe she'd been sexually assaulted and robbed by persons unknown."

"Where was the Ten Bells, exactly?" Charlie was making copious notes and already

scribbling equations beside the names. Colby consulted his personal files, and replied

"Osborn Street, Whitechapel." Charlie duly noted this and Colby continued

with his historical narrative. "Once again the perpetrator went to ground.

As yet there was no reason for the police to connect the two murders.

After all they were six months apart. Once again the area went quiet.

A whole year went by, until, the 7 August 1888.

His third victim like the first two was a prostitute. One Martha Tabram.

As before the maniac not only stabbed and mutilated his victim but also

slashed her garments. Again the murder took place within the Parish of the

District of Whitechapel This time, in some buildings, called George Yard..

This time the Ripper didn't wait so long, before he struck again. On the night

of 31 August 1888 He attacked, 41 year old Mary Ann Nichols.

Stabbing her in the chest and abdomen. Several parts of her internal anatomy

were extracted from her body cavity and laid about her corpse. The location

this time was Buck's Row, Whitechapel. It is likely that by now Jack had descended

into such madness. That he was consumed by some sort of blood lust.

As his murders became more frequent and more violent. But! Word was beginning to

spread and the Whitechapel Vigilante Patrols were instigated."

Don raised a disapproving eyebrow At the very thought of Vigilantes roaming free. Even

if it had been a hundred years before. Colby moved swiftly onto the next girl to die at

the hands of Jack. the Ripper.

"It was less than a fortnight later The evening of Saturday 8 September 1888.

When he killed again. Luring the somewhat retarded Annie Chapman into a darken recess

behind 29 Hanbury Street, This time he struck in Spital fields. Which was just outside Whitechapel.

It is unlikely Annie even knew what was happening to her. The coroner at the time

noted in his statements; That. from the direction of the wound on her neck.

She was cut from behind and was probably dead before she hit the ground.

As her carotid artery was severed almost to the bone."

David noted Charlie was looking a trifle green about the gills. Even after years

of consulting for the FBI. Charlie still wasn't hardened against such gruesome goings on.

David doubted he ever would be. He was a gentle soul. Always beleiving in the good of his fellow man.

Colby turned a page in his file..

"Sunday 30 September 1888. It is believed, that the Ripper may have come within

a hair's breadth, of being caught on this night."

"Why?"

"There were two slashing's. Firstly Elizabeth Stride Yard at side of 40 Berner Street,  
St Georges-in-the- East. It is supposed that he was disturbed. Perhaps even by a

Vigilante Patrol As Stride's body was still warm and her blood flowing. When she was found.

But the Ripper was clearly not greatly, perturbed by his narrow escape. For less than an hour

later Catherine Eddowes was discovered, horribly disembowelled in Mitre Square,

Aldgate, City of London."

"Not Whitechapel."

"Just beyond it's boundaries. But close enough to be considered a linked murder."

He leaned sideways and took a slurp of coffee before pressing on.

"Jack took a breather, so to speak after the double murder. People assumed the

Patrols had scared him away until! Friday 9 November 1888

This time the full horror of just how depraved Jack was rose to the fore.

Somehow he managed to infiltrate a girl's home. One Mary Jane Kelly of

13 Miller's Court, 26 Dorset Street Spital fields.

It wasn't just the ferocity and barbarity of his act. Although that alone makes even

me shudder. No this time his crime was made worse by the fact that Mary Jane was pregnant.

The Ripper tore the five month old foetus from her womb and cast it to the floor like rubbish."

"Oh my God!" Charlie had to sit down. Jack the Ripper's crimes were beyond anything

He'd ever heard of. He truly hoped they didn't have a living copy cat.

Haunting the streets of lower LA. David looked sideways at Don

"I don't think any of the girls should be assigned to this case. There are plenty of more

mundane things they can work on." Don nodded in agreement then asked

"How many more were there Colby?"

"Several! Thursday 20 December 1888 Rose Mylett was attacked in Clarke's lane,

off Poplar High Street. Like the others she was violated in a most horrific manner.

Then he again disappeared for six months. Returning to his grisly task on Wednesday

17 July 1889 Alice McKenzie` was discovered still alive in Castle Alley, Whitechapel"

"A survivor?" David queried hopefully. Colby shook his head.

"She was taken to the nearby London General hospital But died before morning.

Two months passed, despite numerous arrest and police pleas for information.

They were still no closer to identifying the murderer," He took another sip of coffee.

"But by now Jack was openly taunting the police and Vigilantes. By sending letters

and postcards to the newspapers." Colby took along deep breath.

"Jack was so sure of his position That his next attack took place in broad daylight."

"What?" David gasped "And he still wasn't seen?" Colby shook his head

At four p.m On Tuesday 10 September 1889 An unknown female torso

was found under railway arch in Pinchin Street, Whitechapel,

The Medical Examiner noted the limbs had been severed in a very precise manner.

Suggesting the Ripper had some medical knowledge

The final Whitechapel murder was on the auspicious date of Friday 13 February 1891

One Frances Coles was found dead under a railway arch, in Swallow Gardens, Whitechapel."

"And that's it?" He just stopped.

"Yes! But there is a curios footnote to the business. The prominent Lord Wareford

was found floating in the Thames a day later. He'd been stabbed thirty times in the

groin and then his throat had been cut."

"A revenge attack?" Don suggested.

"Possibly but there is more to Lord Wareford than was reported at the time."

"Oh?"

"For several years Going way back over a two decades. Whitechapel had been plagued

by another fiend. One Spring Heeled Jack."

"I've never heard of him," David said Colby smiled

"Outside of England not many people have. But he's a bit of Bogeyman over there."

"Tell us about him," Don urged. "It could be relevant."

"Spring heeled Jack. A quasi-mythical figure, reputed. to be able to leap tall buildings

in a single bound. He terrorised young women leaping out at them and breathing fire.

It is said he wore a grotesque mask and an embroidered waistcoat. Descriptions of

which, apparently matched the livery of the Duke of Wareford.

He was a high ranking nobleman So no outright charges were ever bought.

But! He was known to be a bit of a prankster and also an inventor. It is possible he had

some sort of pogo propelled boots. Possibly even a rocket pack. As drawings of such

a device were found among his effects after his death. It would also explain the way

he could allegedly produce flame from nowhere." Colby paused then added

"There is of course one further aspect to his character rarely spoken of."

"Which was?"

"Wareford liked to torment women. "He'd often pick up prostitutes. Many later

complained he beat them mercilessly. But again accusations against such a wealthy

and important man. Would rarely have been listened to. Especially not as the complainants

were prostitutes." He paused to take a third sip of coffee Then grimaced It was cold.

He pushed it aside and continued.

"Which brings me to my final point. Spring Heeled Jack seemed to disappear right around the time.

The Ripper murders began. There's no real evidence, but I have started to wonder

If they were one and the same person. Wareford's delight in torturing women could

have progressed to mutilation and murder." He finished and looked to the others

For their opinions. Before starting on the modern cases and their hideous similarities

To the original Whitechapel murders

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Unspoken: JACK!

By Kushie:

I do not own Numb3rs: I do not own Colby Granger.

Remember this is AU Which enables me to mix characters from different series.

Beware This is a a very grisly tale and features mutilation

The style and formatting of this story are deliberate. Grammar has been

sacrificed In favour of giving a more sharp and shocking aspect to the tale

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American ones.

Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this awkward

It's second nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb, instead of after

Double Warning! Extremely grisly. Highest rating!

Chapter Three

Catherine Eddowes had been a problem. But he reasoned his Illustrious Forebear wouldn't

object, to a slight name deviation. The addition of a letter here or one removed there.

Meadows, Eddowes. It was close enough. But the time was nigh and he still needed his second.

He'd found her at last! But in the one place he'd least expected.

Never-the-less!

There she was! His Long Liz! Okay! her real name wasn't right. But the Nickname would suffice.

He rarely used the pass. That gave him access to the exclusive bar. But tonight he was slumming.

No one noticed him. He sat hidden in a the shaded booth, in the furthest corner

Silently, he watched her.

White teeth flashing in the lamp light. He admitted she was beautiful. He'd thought so, from the first day,

he'd seen her. Her long black hair had a luscious sheen. It framed her face and glowed as she threw

back her head and laughed, at some inane remark. One of her companions made. Tall and willowy

she moved with a grace, rarely seen. Of course she wasn't what he'd have chosen for a date.

His tastes were for smaller and blonde. He had a real penchant for blue eyes. But for the task.

She was perfect. His eyes narrowed as he watched her. She flitted across the room like a

Gossamered Butterfly. He moistened his lips with his tongue.

His heart beat quickened, as he felt the blood lust stir. He heard her laugh.

The music of her seemed to vibrate in the air. She was truly beautiful He knew his forebear

would approve. His breathing now shortened. She was everything he was looking for.

But it was her name that sealed her fate. Now he had only to follow her. In this he was lucky.

He knew the girl, was familiar withthe routes she took He patted the small leather case, secreted in his

inner jacket pocket. Tools were less obtrusive now than in his Great, Grand father's day.

No clumsy black bag for him.

Colby and David arrived first and collared the team's favorite table. Nicki and Ian

arrived soon after and grabbed a booth behind the table. David and Colby exchanged

amused grins. It was unlikely that pair would pay much attention, to the rest of them.

Both men knew that Ian and Nicki, tended to get a little wrapped up, in each other.

Don, Liz and Charlie, all fought to get through the door at the same time and almost

ended up in a heap on the floor. Larry and Megan were not so overt as Ian and Nicki.

They joined the main group around the table. Colby bought the first round.

Then as per the house rules they began to talk about general topics.

Whitey's bar was open to all past and serving Law Enforcement Officers.

FBI, LAPD, SWAT!

But! It had one strict rule. No one was allowed to talk shop. Don kicked off the

evening by teasing his Charlie about his hair.

"I know a very good Barber down on Fourth. Chuck!" Charlie knew his brother of old and

countered with.

"Quack! Quack!" A reference to Don's full name. 'Donald' and off course the Disney Duck.

Don playfully punched his kid brother. Then Meg gave a groan.

"Oh my poor aching feet." She shot a glared at her partner.

"How the hell do you run so fast in those heels." She slid her left foot out of her 'flattie'

and rubbed the toes. "I swear when Elizabeth strides off. Even race horses couldn't keep up

Unseen the figure in the booth sat forward. He was right! She was the one. Meg was still griping.

"It's no wonder everyone calls you Long Liz." She shook her head. Liz to placate Meg

Shared her potato chips with her tired grumpy friend. Meg gave a smile. She and Liz

both liked the same flavour. The group didn't stay long. They all had a heavy work load

awaiting them. On the morrow."

David and Colby were car pooling. Colby being the designated driver that evening.

"You want a lift Liz? We can detour across to your place. It's own a few blocks sideways."

She shook her head.

"Thanks! But no thanks. I'd have to walk further to your car, than my apartment."

David frowned.

"Are you sure? It's pretty late and this ain't exactly the Hollywood Boulevard!"

"I'll be fine. I'm going to cut down Black Church Lane, then skip across

Duffield Yard. Straight, into my apartment, in Berner street."

They wished each other good night and parted.

No one saw the, dark clad, figure sliding into the shadows.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Unspoken: Jack!

By Kushie:

I do not own Numb3rs: I do not own Colby Granger.

Remember this is AU Which enables me to mix characters from different series.

Beware This is a a very grisly tale and features mutilation

The style and formatting of this story are deliberate. Grammar has been

sacrificed In favour of giving a more sharp and shocking aspect to the tale

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American ones.

Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this awkward

It's second nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb, instead of after

Chapter Four

The lane wasn't dark. Despite the fact that there were only two street lamps. One at either end.

A full moon was riding high, it's silvery glow gave the tombstones in the church yard an ethereal,

ghostly appearance. But Liz wasn't bothered by their eerie appearance. A

Although the sudden hoot of a nearby owl made her jump. Then she scolded herself.

"Honestly Liz. You're worse than a school girl. It's just an owl." A soft scuffling

sound behind her made her glance round. "Bloody Rats!" she shuddered, But something

made her nervous. The hairs stood up on the back of her neck. She quickened her pace.

The moon slid behind a cloud. Plunging the roadway into darkness. Liz kicked a discarded

a discarded beer can. The noise of it clattering away seemed to heighten the nameless fear.

That was beginning to claw at her stomach. Ahead she saw the street light that heralded,

the exit from Black Church Lane and the entrance to Duffield Yard. From there it was only

a few meters to Berner Street. Liz could almost taste the sweet mug of Hot Chocolate and

feel the warm protective safety of her bed. She crossed the threshold and skipped into the

even darker Duffield Yard. The sound came again. But it wasn't any rat.

It was the steady, slow foot pad, of someone following her. She turned.

"David? Is that you? You are such a Worry Wart. You didn't have to follow me.

I'm perfectly capable of finding my own way home." Then the moon emerged from behind

the cloud. Liz's throat refused to open and allow the scream out. It wasn't David

The man was dressed in an old fashioned frock coat and a black top hat. Liz blinked in surprise.

Then as he stepped forward she released the breath she was holding

"Good Evening Agent Warner," he smiled. "What are you doing out so late and in such a

disreputable neighborhood?" Liz smiled back and half turning

"I'm taking a short cut. I just live across the way in Berner Street."

"Well! As I said. It is late and this is hardly a the sort of area Properly raised young ladies

should frequent. I shall accompany you to the safety of your abode."

"Thank you," she waited for him to reach her side. "Between you and me. I was starting

to feel a bit nervous. There's some very disturbing stories circulating lately." Too late she

realized her mistake. The moon's rays silvered the edge of the gleaming blade, as it slashed downward.

Colby and David meandered across the carpark to Colby's battered old ford. David tutted at him.

"Honestly man! You have got to get a decent car, and dump this old Gas Guzzler."

"Hey! Don't Dis Leroy. He made be old. But he starts first time every time. Unlike that

Hybrid piece of junk you bought last month." David grinned. He and Colby were forever decrying

each others choice of vehicle. He stepped sideways slightly as Colby reached down to unlock his side.

"Ever heard of central locking?"

"Ever heard of the bus?" Colby countered grinning. Then he hopped sharply out of the firing

line. As David swung his hand towards his backside. A minute later Leroy spluttered into life.

David put out a hand and flicked the radio to his favorite station.

"Aw! Come on Buddy! Colby moaned. "Not Jazz." he pressed the pre-stored button and

the station flipped to one playing Country. David groaned. "Hey! I'm a Country Boy and

this is a Country Boy's car." David shook his head then chortled.

"I suppose it could be worse. If we had given Liz a lift. She'd want to play some dreadful

'70's Retro Punk." Colby grinned but then a thought popped into his head and he heard Liz's last words.

"_I'm going to cut down Black Church Lane, then skip across Duffield Yard. _

_Straight, into my apartment, in Berner street."_

"Oh God! Liz! NO!" Colby cried out and stamped his foot down on the brake.

At the same time swinging the wheel. Leroy screeched as Colby did a Three Point Turn in one go."

"Colb? What's up?" David asked alarmed.

"Liz! She's going to cross Duffield Yard."

"Eh? So?"

"Don't you remember I told you how the Immigrants from England set up little Ghettos

and named their streets? After ones in their homeland?"

A horrid sort of comprehension sent a creeping chill up David's spine.

"Duffield Yard is one of these names?"

"Yeah! So are Black Church Lane and Berner Street."

"And you know this how?"

"How do you think?" The cold chill became a freezing cramp. But David had to voice it

"The Ripper?"

"And today's the 30th. In 1888 he killed twice on this night. His second victim was

Catherine Eddowes. But it's the first I'm worried about right now."

"Liz? But she's not a Hooker. Surely she's."

"David We all call her 'Long Liz' because she's so tall."

"So it's just a nickname?"

"The Ripper's first victim of the night of the 30th of September 1888 was one Elizabeth

Strides. Know locally as Long Liz."

"Oh God!"

"Yeah! Now hollar for back up and not just for Duffield. Get teams to stake out Mitre square.

off the Aldgate Road . That's where he hit his second. After being disturbed at Duffield."

"The creeps not going to get out of Duffield and if he's laid a hand on my Liz. I'll rip him."

David snarled. Colby wanted to smile But his heart was thundering with fear. He reached

to his right and switched on his siren. David was barking into the radio. He glanced up as

Colby span the wheel again and careened into Black Church Lane.

"Colby! This is One Way!"

"I'm only going one way. The quickest way!" He roared down the quiet lane.

Headlights blazing and his siren wailing loud enough To wake the slumbering

inhabitants of the cemetery

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Unspoken: Jack!

By Kushie:

I do not own Numb3rs: I do not own Colby Granger.

Remember this is AU Which enables me to mix characters from different series.

Beware This is a a very grisly tale and features mutilation

The style and formatting of this story are deliberate. Grammar has been

sacrificed In favour of giving a more sharp and shocking aspect to the tale

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American ones.

Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this awkward

It's second nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb, instead of after.

Chapter Five

Although initially taken by surprise! Her FBI training was so ingrained. It kicked in

automatically. Liz began to fight off her assailant. She remembered every tactic and ruse

Don Eppes had drilled into her at Quantico. Unfortunately her attacker had also been

to the Academy and so knew every counter, to every blow. Liz began to tire.

She'd had a stressful day and had already run down two Perps that afternoon.

The strength was leeching from her bones and not only them. Suddenly she staggered,

as the heel of her left boot parted from the sole. She inwardly cursed.

She'd been meaning to have new heels put on for a week. The Ripper sensed her

handicap and moved in. Liz screeched as the blade slashed through her blouse

and scraped her breasts.

"Bast*rd!" she howled, furiously. "This is a designer label. It cost me a hundred bucks!"

She kicked out with her good boot and was satisfied to hear her assailant grunt in pain.

"Bitch!" He came back at her with renewed fury. Cutting the air. As he strove to reach her.

Liz though hobbled back and raised her fists. Slapping his arm aside, every time he sprang at

her. She was tired though and he sensed it. The blood lust marched through him.

He could smell sweat mingling with her perfume. Her hair straggled about her face. No longer

neatly coiffured, into a restraining bun. He pressed his advantage. Closer with each swipe

came the glittering blade. It sang through the air. Liz stumbled again. He raised his arm

to deliver the killing blow. The car came from nowhere. It's headlights blazed, illuminating the

whole yard. The siren deafened him. The car screeched to a halt. David didn't even bother

shouting. As he leapt from the car. His gun was already in his hand.

Bang!" the shot echoed around. Shattering the still of the night.

"Uurnagh!" He cried out and clutched his hand. The scalpel clattered, useless to the ground.

Liz kicked out again. Making contact with his genitals. He groaned and puked.

Then turned and tried to hobble.

"Just like Grandfather!" he grimaced. "But Eddowes won't be saved. I'll feast on her kidneys."

David ran to Liz at the same time ordering

"Colby! Get him!" He was already sprinting.

The Ripper panted. The whore had spiked him good. Her stilletto heel had

ruptured something. He could feel his own warm blood, mixing with the

Semen. Slicking between his legs. He ducked into a side alley to catch his breath.

He heard more sirens and the sound of running feet. People were shouting.

In the dim light cast by a grimy window. He examined his hand.

The bullet had taken away two of his fingers. Blood spurted from the stumps.

His pursuer was closer now. He shoved his hand into his frock coat and forced himself,

To straighten up. He stepped into the runner's path.

"Agent Granger!" Colby came to a dead stop and gaped.

"He went that way. I tried to stop him. But he's armed." Colby though raised his pistol.

His left hand supporting the handle, his right forefinger twitching over the trigger.

"Please get down on the ground."

"Colby? What is this. You know me. I'm your friend."

"Get down on the ground now! On your stomach! Hands behind your back, linked,

with your thumbs uppermost." The man's face changed.

"You slimy Peelers. You couldn't take my grandfather and you won't take me!"

He rushed at Colby Catching him off guard. Together they grappled as the Ripper

struggled to get the SIG away from the FBI agent. Colby sensed the killer was getting

too close to the trigger. The gun swung in his face. He forced it away and back towards

the murderer. He was bigger, stronger, surprisingly so. Considering he was missing half a hand.

Then the loud report of a weapon firing roared in Colby's ears. The flash bloomed before his eyes.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Unspoken: Jack!

By Kushie:

Hi to all my reviewers and thanks, for sticking with me.

I do not own Numb3rs: I do not own Colby Granger.

Remember this is AU Which enables me to mix characters from different series.

Beware This is a a very grisly tale and features mutilation

The style and formatting of this story are deliberate. Grammar has been

sacrificed In favour of giving a more sharp and shocking aspect to the tale

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the American ones.

Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings. I'm sorry if you find this awkward

It's second nature to me. As is putting certain words, in front of the verb, instead of after.

Special hello to the anonymous C.H.W.13. Thanks for reviewing

Chapter Six

Short Flashback..

The gun swung in his face. He forced it away, and towards the murderer.

He was bigger, stronger, surprisingly so. Considering he was missing half a hand.

Then the loud report of a weapon firing, roared in Colby's ears. The flash bloomed

before his eyes.

End Flashback

Colby gasped. But there was no pain. He blinked away the spots from before his eyes.

The man, he was struggling with, was staring at him. His eyes had gone wide.

His mouth opened in pained surprise. He tried to speak but no words came out.

Just a low gurgling. It seemed to ripple up from his throat. Then a thin trickle of blood

started to dribble between his lips. Colby saw his pupils swell and the life leave his eyes.

Slowly the Ripper began to slide down his body. Colby staggered as he slumped against him.

His body now dead weight. Colby looked over the sinking head. Ten feet beyond,

his raised gun still smoking, stood Don. He stepped forward and pulled Colby free,

from the lifeless corpse. It folded to the ground. Colby's own gun hung limply in his hands.

He stared down at the body. Four men moved forward and examined it. Colby frowned.

He recognized their brown uniforms. They were Internal Affairs.

Suddenly David supporting Liz appeared. Colby saw them.

"Oh my God Liz! Are you hurt?"

"Hurt? Hurt? Of course I'm hurt Granger. This blouse is a real Westwood. I only

bought it yesterday." David grinned. "I don't know what you're smirking about?"

she fumed at him. "It's a fine state of affairs When a girl can't even depend on her coworkers

To arrive in time. To save a Hundred Dollar Designer Label."

David then saw who lay upon the ground."

"Strewth!" he swore. He too turned horrified eyes to Don. "Liz told me. But I didn't believe her.

I thought she'd made a mistake." The IA officers now began zipping the Ripper into a body bag.

A dark SUV pulled up. The VCU agents all snapped to a more alert pose.

Executive Director Wright got out of the car and walked over to them. He crouched and

unzipped the bag. Making a note of the newly deceased occupant. Then he straightened up.

He regarded Colby first.

"The FBI Pest Control Unit have advised me, that your Laboratory has an infestation

You will be unable to re-enter it until next Monday!" Colby looked startled at Don Then

the Director added. "I fear all of the files pertaining to your current case will have to be

destroyed Due to Chemical Contamination." He looked to the others, especially Don

The Senior Internal Affairs officer tells me You have a malfunctioning gun. Please give it

to him for immediate destruction. You will be issued with a new one tomorrow."

Don didn't argue. He handed the weapon over. The Director then inhaled and addressing

them all finished.

"I regret to inform you that Executive Director Walter Merrick was tonight, shot and killed.

By a Person or Persons unknown. In an attempted mugging gone wrong."

His words confirmed what Don knew was going to happen. Merrick's descent into

madness was going to be covered up. It had to be.

The honour of the FBI was at stake. It's name could not be tainted.

The Director had only one further thing to say.

"Director Merrick's Memorial service will take place on Friday at 10:00 AM.

All serving FBI Agents are expected to attend. In full dress uniforms. He gave Don a nod

Then strode back to his car.

The brown uniformed IA officers were already removing the Ex-Director's body.

Don knew it would never be autopsied. In all likelihood It would be cremated before morning.

A second black vehicle had appeared. The corpse was loaded into it and then it silently

drove off. The IA men got into a car of their own and also left. Don looked at his people.

"I take it. You all got the message. Nothing happened tonight." He looked to Liz.

"If you need a couple of days. I can swing you some leave."

"No! I'm fine." she gave him a tight smile and looked down at herself. "Which is more than

I can say for my blouse." She gave Don a hopeful smile. "I don't suppose I could claim

it on expenses?"

"Sorry! No!"

David noting, she was showing a lot of bare flesh, took off his jacket. Draping it around her.

Covering her nakedness. He then appraised Colby.

His partner was looking pale and decidedly shocked. He needed comforting, as much as Liz .

"We all do!" David thought. Aloud he said.

"Don! As relief Supervisor I am exercising my right to see. To the well being of the team."

Don nodded.

"Of course. I'll expect all of you in the office at eight 'o' clock sharp! Tomorrow!"

He turned and jogged away to his own car. David put one arm around Liz and the other around Colby.

"Come on people. Let's grab some Chinese and head back to my place, and Liz,"

She raised her head. "Colby's going to be a total Gent and let you have the couch."

"I am!"

"Of course you are."

"So I get your bed?"

"Don't be daft! You get a sleeping bag, a pillow and your pick of the floor space.

Colby had to laugh.

"Gee Thanks!"

"Anytime!" David steered them back to Leroy. Relieved his friends were safe and the legend

was finally dead.

Fin!

**Author's Note**

Admit it! You all thought the Ripper was going to be Barnes? Didn't ya!


End file.
